Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a wound care dressing, and more particularly, to a wound care dressing capable of promoting wound healing.
Description of Related Art
In general, when a wound occurs on the skin, normal protective function cannot take place, and in the case of improper wound treatment, phenomenon such as inflammation due to infection from pathogens may result. Therefore, treating the wound with an accurate and suitable method is relatively important in terms of preventing infection to the wound and wound healing promotion.
In recent years, various dressings in wound care applications have been developed. Among commonly used dressing products, most promote wound healing via a method of electrical stimulation through a mechanism of cell proliferation by using an external power supply. However, since the current and the voltage supplied are too high, discomfort may occur to the patient and pain at the site of the wound may be increased. Moreover, among commonly used dressing products, most adopt silver electrode coating as antiseptic for direct contact with the wound, and although silver electrode coating has good sterilization function and can prevent inflammation to the wound, silver has cytotoxicity, and therefore damage to human cells occurs during sterilization.
Moreover, a moderately moist environment needs to be provided to facilitate wound healing. However, the contact surface of known dressings and the wound is often dry such that the wound and the dressing are tightly adhered. As a result, when the dressing on the surface of the wound is changed or removed, secondary damage occurs to the wound. Moreover, scar removal at the site of the wound is also an important issue in wound recovery; however, most known wound dressings do not have significant scar removal effect.
Based on the above, a wound care dressing superior in aspects such as moisture retention, anti bacteria, wound healing promotion, and scar removal is urgently needed.